elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Mamba
The Mamba is a ship manufactured by Zorgon Peterson. It directly competes with Zorgon Peterson's other premium combat vessel, the Fer-de-Lance, featuring a similar array of advantages and drawbacks at a similar price point. The Mamba's key distinguishing characteristic is its increased speed potential over the Fer-de-Lance, reflecting its heritage as a racing ship. Overview The Mamba's design draws inspiration from Zorgon Peterson's famed Fer-de-Lance and places an emphasis on bringing heavy firepower and speed to engagements. As both ships have somewhat similar costs and capabilities, deciding which one to purchase over the other comes down to personal preferences. In Combat, the Mamba is the second medium ship after the Fer-de-Lance to be capable of mounting Class 4 weaponry, and the third ship overall after the Fer-de-Lance and Beluga Liner to feature six utility slots. In addition to its single huge hardpoint, the Mamba also possesses two large hardpoints and two small hardpoints. This arsenal places it in a narrow niche above the Fer-de-Lance and below the Federal Gunship in terms of raw damage potential for a medium ship. As a redesigned racing ship the Mamba boasts incredible speed, surpassing most other ships and letting it easily hunt down targets or escape from ambushes. This comes at a sizeable cost to manoeuvrability, however, reducing its ability to evade attacks and thus hindering its overall combat effectiveness. The Mamba also has a low heat threshold for its size, but compensates for this weakness with a higher heat dissipation rate. Like the FDL, the Mamba is suited to Bounty Hunting and little else as all of the former's drawbacks are only exacerbated here. Featuring a low 64T maximum cargo capacity, the Mamba is completely unusable for Trading or Mining purposes and is even less viable for Piracy. Furthermore, even if all possible measures are taken to conserve weight, the Mamba has a miniscule 18.15 ly maximum jump range, the lowest maximum jump range before Engineering of all available ships. As a result, when optimised for combat the Mamba can struggle to jump to nearby systems, making travel across even small distances a somewhat frustrating experience. Needless to say, the Mamba is a very poor choice for an Explorer. With its higher damage output and utility slots the ship still remains an effective Anti-Xeno choice and in particular, its high speed makes it very effective at dealing with Thargoid Interceptors. All of the Mamba's hardpoints are located on the ship's dorsal surface. The two small hardpoints are forward of the cockpit, the two large hardpoints are on either side of the cockpit, and the huge hardpoint is behind the cockpit. Four of its utility mounts are on its ventral surface, whilst the remaining two are near the rear of the upper chassis. The two pilot seats are on the ship's centerline, in a blister-style dorsal cockpit, as opposed to the Fer-de-Lance's slightly-offset pilot's seat. The primary pilot seat is at the front, while the secondary copilot seat is directly behind it and slightly elevated. The Mamba's cockpit includes a secondary pilot seat, giving the ship Multicrew-capability. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Mamba. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' Notes *The Mamba will be released with the Chapter Four (3.3) update of Elite Dangerous: Beyond on December 11, 2018.Frontier Forums: Beyond - Chapter Four - Release Date Announcement Purchasing it requires owning Elite Dangerous: Horizons. Trivia *The Mamba first appeared in Elite. It was originally a term for a loose collection of small single-seat high-speed racing ships using the classic 'wedge' or 'delta' hull shape, but the design was later standardized by Raddlett and Rayburn Shipyards in Reorte in the early 3100s. The design has since been acquired by and 'reimagined' by Zorgon Peterson. *Engineer Bill Turner kept a vintage Mamba among the collection of ships stored at his base, Turner Metallics Inc, on Alioth 4 a.Elite Dangerous: Premonition *The Mamba was first revealed in the beta for Chapter Four (3.3) of Elite Dangerous: Beyond; while it was not initially for sale, players encountered several of the ships beings flown by NPCs. *The Mamba features the lowest Jump range of any jump capable ship as well the lowest maximum cargo capacity and highest base speed of any medium ship *The base colour of The Mamba is identical to that of the FDL, as well as boasting very similar engines. *The Mamba is the longest medium ship in the game. Videos File:Introducing_the_Mamba_-_4K File:Beyond - Chapter Four - New Ships Reveal File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Mamba_Cockpit_VR_walkaround_HD File:Sagittarius_Eye_Bulletin_-_Mamba_Makes_Its_First_Strike File:Elite_Dangerous_Shorts_02_-_%22La_Mamba%22 File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Beyond_Chapter_4_-_MechanicMan_tours_the_new_Mamba File:Elite_Dangerous_Beyond_-_Chapter_Four_Release_Date_Announcement Gallery File:Mamba top view.png|The Mamba's dorsal surface Elite-Dangerous-Ships-Mamba-Anaconda-Vulture-Krait-Phantom-Asp.png|Ships group with Mamba File:Mamba official front.png|The Mamba docked Mamba_Front_Ship.png|Front of the Mamba Mamba Cockpit.png|Inside cockpit of the Mamba Mamba Rear Engines.png|Back and thrusters of the Mamba Mamba-ship-rear-thrusters.png|Mamba rear thrusters Mamba-ship-stairs.png|Mamba ship stairs Mamba-Ship-Sideview.png|Mamba sideview Mamba-Terrestrial-Planet.png|Mamba and a terrestrial planet File:Mamba underside view.png|The Mamba's ventral surface File:Mamba rear view.png|The Mamba's main thrusters MambaCockpit.jpg|Cockpit of the Mamba ED-Ships-Size-Comparison-FDL-Python-Mamba.png|Ship size comparison FDL, Mamba and Python References Category:Ships